falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Finn.txt
DialogueGoodneighbor |scene=- |srow=9 |topic=0008511C |trow=3 |before= |response=Oh don't give me that "strong, silent" bullshit... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{mocking}'' What? Can't talk? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You disrespecting me over here? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0003451A |trow=6 |before= |response=''{Hancock is dead / Irritated}'' I ain't got time to hassle ya. With Hancock gone, it's time to lay-low. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Hancock is dead}'' Mayor's dead. Good riddance. He was getting soft. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Back off. I ain't looking to make nice. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Got things to deal with. Step off. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Best mind yourself. I catch you in something you shouldn't be, it'll be more than words. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Get lost. |after= |abxy=}} DialogueGoodneighborEntrance |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00035896 |before= |response=''{threatening, mocking, Nick Valentine is a detective who's just walked into town with the player / Sarcastic}'' Well, well, it's the detective. Tracking down another wayward husband to his mistress? |after=Nick: Why, someone stand you up? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00035894 |before=Nick: Why, someone stand you up? |response=''{you don't understand Nick's joke, so you respond by being intimidating / Irritated}'' Tryin' that, what d'ya call it? Evasive language, on me? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=000A7CF4 |before= |response=''{repeating yourself, player wasn't listening the first time / Irritated}'' I said: Who the hell are you? Valentine's new dick-in-training? |after=Player Default: We're working together, yeah. |abxy=A}} |topic=0007FBE1 |before=Player Default: We're working together, yeah. |response=''{veiled threat, emphasize "insurance" / SinisterSmile}'' Really? Well you're in luck. I got a special offer on some insurance for partners of the great gumshoe here. |after=Player Default: Insurance. I'm listening. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0007FBE0 |before=Player Default: Not your concern. |response=''{veiled threat, emphasize "insurance" / SinisterSmile}'' Oh it's not, huh? Well, with that attitude, you're gonna be in the market for a little insurance. |after=Player Default: Insurance. I'm listening. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0007FBDF |before=Player Default: We're hiring, but I don't think you'd... measure up. |response=''{veiled threat, emphasize "insurance" / SinisterSmile}'' Don't be like that. You just got the look of someone who's in the market for a little insurance. |after=Player Default: Insurance. I'm listening. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0007FBDE |before=Player Default: What's it to you? |response=''{veiled threat, emphasize "insurance" / SinisterSmile}'' Gotta know who's backing who in Goodneighbor. I ain't never seen you before. Maybe you're in the market for a little insurance? |after=Player Default: Insurance. I'm listening. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0007C95D |before= |response=''{talking to the player, who is with Nick Valentine / Irritated}'' And who are you, huh? Valentine's new dick-in-training? |after=Player Default: We're working together, yeah. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=000A7CF4 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{veiled threat, mocking, insurance means protection money}'' Like I said before, I got a special offer on insurance for partners of the great detective... |after=Player Default: Insurance. I'm listening. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{veiled threat, insurance means protection money}'' I told ya. You can't walk around Goodneighbor without insurance. |after=Player Default: Insurance. I'm listening. |abxy=A}} |topic=0007C95E |before= |response=''{player walks into town for the first time, you sell "insurance" which really just means "extortion" / SinisterSmile}'' Hold up there. First time in Goodneighbor? Can't go walking around without insurance. |after=Player Default: Insurance. I'm listening. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00034D41 |before=Finn: That's right. Insurance. Personal protection, like. |response=''{threatening / Angry}'' You hand over everything you got in them pockets, or "accidents" start happenin' to ya. Big, bloody, "accidents." |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00033550 |before=Player Default: Insurance. I'm listening. |response=''{player isn't sure what kind of "insurance" you sell / SinisterSmile}'' That's right. Insurance. Personal protection, like. |after=Finn: You hand over everything you got in them pockets, or "accidents" start happenin' to ya. Big, bloody, "accidents." |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0003354F |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You better back off, or you're the one who's going to need insurance. |response=''{player is tougher than you realized / Afraid}'' Whoa, hey, all right. We'll just, uh, say your insurance is paid up for now, okay? |after=Finn: You hand over everything you got in them pockets, or "accidents" start happenin' to ya. Big, bloody, "accidents." |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: You better back off, or you're the one who's going to need insurance. |response=''{player just failed to intimidate you / SinisterSmile}'' What was that? I couldn't hear over the sound of all that "pathetic." |after=Finn: You hand over everything you got in them pockets, or "accidents" start happenin' to ya. Big, bloody, "accidents." |abxy=B2a}} |topic=0003354E |before=Player Default: Unless it's "keep-dumb-assholes-away-from-me" insurance, I'm not interested. |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' Now don't be like that. I think you're going to like what I have on offer. |after=Finn: You hand over everything you got in them pockets, or "accidents" start happenin' to ya. Big, bloody, "accidents." |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0003354C |before= |response=''{shouting, player is walking right past you / Angry}'' Don't you ignore me! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0017D864 |before= |response=''{shouting, player is walking right past you / Angry}'' Hey! Don't you ignore me! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0003354A |trow=2 |before=Nick: Hancock. |response=''{Hancock, the mayor, just walked in and told you to stop trying to extort newcomers / Angry}'' What d'you care? She ain't one of us. |after=Hancock: No love for your mayor, Finn? I said let 'em go. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Nick: Hancock. |response=''{Hancock, the mayor, just walked in and told you to stop trying to extort newcomers / Angry}'' What d'you care? He ain't one of us. |after=Hancock: No love for your mayor, Finn? I said let 'em go. |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |topic=00033596 |before= |response=''{you've had it with Mayor Hancock protecting newcomers / Angry}'' You're soft, Hancock. You keep letting outsiders walk all over us, one day there'll be a new mayor. |after=Hancock: Come on, man. This is me we're talking about. Let me tell you something. |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=0019C9BF |trow=3 |before= |response=''{waiting for the player to say something / Irritated}'' Hey, I'm talkin' to you... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{waiting for the player to say something / Irritated}'' You havin' trouble there? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{waiting for the player to say something / Irritated}'' Say somethin'. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=001120E4 |before= |response=''{quick death sound}'' Ugh... |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files